Archery bows comprise basically a bow and a bowstring strung thereto more or less elaborately depending on the sophistication of the archery bow. In some bows, the tendency of the bow to pull horizontally left or right, or to pull vertically, is offset by the use of a stabilizer, essentially a weight placed midway along the outer curve of the bow. Typically, bows are provided with a threaded fitting at the appropriate place along the bow.